


oh boy! oh howdy oh man oh geez!

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lazy story, M/M, Self-Indulgent, characters may be ooc, cupped face, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: God damn I am gay! hot diggity! awooga!
Relationships: Wilson/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	oh boy! oh howdy oh man oh geez!

**Author's Note:**

> started: 20/6/2020  
> I can't find the drawing I based it on and I don't even know if we even posted it but for context my wonderful S/O drew Wilson cupping Woodie's face and Woodie blanking out and it's very gay and soft

Woodie was being smug. Wilson despised it when Woodie was being smug. Woodie never listened to his half hearted threats, and just followed him around when he tried to walk away. so, in a bout of desperation to make Woodie stop acting smug, Wilson halted in his tracks, spun around on a heel, and glared at Woodie head on. Woodie cocked a brow, eyes half lidded in that stupid, down-right smug expression he always took on for no apparent reason other than to mess with him, which promoted Wilson to raise his claws and cup the sides of Woodie's face in a light hold. inky black sank into outstanding ginger, and suddenly, Woodie didn't look as smug anymore. the words on his tongue died the instant Wilson's claws connected with his face, as if Wilson had sapped Woodie of his shit eating speech all together.

and then, Woodie just. stared at him. the smugness melted into. shock? horror? and Wilson kept his claws in place, because shutting him up had worked, and he hadn't _expected_ it to work, but it _had_ , and now Woodie was physically leaning into his hold, still with that wide eyed look, which made Wilson hesitant to pull away. Woodie's nose had turned a bright shade of crimson, eyes the widest he'd ever seen them go.

Wilson's first thought was " _oh, fuck! I broke the Woodie_!"

Woodie's first thought was " _oh, fuck! I am horrendously gay_!"

because the thing is, Wilson was never physically affectionate with him. Wilson was never physical with him on _any_ level, his moments of touch so few and far between that Woodie could barely remember a time Wilson laid a claw on him. yet, there he stood, cupping his face ever so softly, ever so tenderly, with such care and love in his movements, and Wilson didn't even _realise_ he was being so heart numbingly tender; so painstakingly homosexual.

to put it simply; Woodie was touch starved as all hell, and the face cup had fucked him up severely.

there was a point where Wilson was holding Woodie up by his face alone, because he'd slumped that much into his claws. he couldn't will his limbs to move, nor his brain to kick start back into motion, because Wilson was holding his face, and his vision had tunnelled in to see everything of him - the dim white star in his eye, the dark bags under his eye, his faint but prominent stubble, his crows feet and laugh lines. the details were all so there, so clear, so close.

_wow! wish I could kiss him right aboot now_!

'-die? Woodie? are-are you alright?' creased brows, down turned mouth, worried expression. oh, right. he had to move again at some point, right? 

it was reluctant, but he finally got himself moving. he leaned backwards, and Wilson let his face slip free from his claws. Woodie's cheeks burned from both the contact and his embarrassment, eyes locked on Wilson's face, who seemed to be in a state of self consciousness now. he rung his claws together, shifting from one foot to the other, refusing to look Woodie in the eyes, and now that Woodie's vision had expanded outwards, he noticed that it was getting late.

'... wel, thenl! I'm glad you've completed your task of annoying me for the day!' it was clear that Wilson was feeling _some_ kind of effect, too, even if it was down right obvious that he didn't know _what_ the effect was. _talk about an oblivious guy_. 'lets head back home; and I swear to science, if you start talking shit again, I _will_ run all the way back and not wait for you.' it took a hot minute for Woodie to get his legs in motion, and once Wilson had turned his back to him, he rose a hand to hold his cheek. he could still feel the claws there, holding him so softly it made him want to burst into tears. it made his mind short circuit, his heart wobbly, head funny. it made him feel warm and full of love. 

...

_oh, dear. I have it real fucking bad, eh_.

**Author's Note:**

> I come back after months of being away. I post the gay of my two favourite characters that I only ever write about. I leave.


End file.
